She always knew
by RainbowSmiles323
Summary: The first time she saw them, Santana knew they were meant to be. But now? She's not so sure it's going to happen.


She always knew

Title: She always knew

Category: Glee

Genre:Romance/ Drama/ Friendship

Rating: T for excessive swearing and a bit of suggestive content

Word count: 10, 008

Pairings: Rachel/Puck, Santana/Brittany, mentioned Rachel/Finn

Summary: The first time she saw them, Santana knew they were meant to be. But now? She's not so sure it's going to happen.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee. All rights go to Ryan Murphy

Author's note: This story is slightly AU, but mostly follows the events of the TV show. Many of you may find it out of character and highly inappropriate for Santana and Puck to be swearing at the age of five; however I have reasons for writing it this way. I was visiting my cousin other day who is about seven years old, and I couldn't believe half the stuff coming out of his mouth. The truth is while maybe twenty years ago five year olds might not be swearing, now a days they do. This is my third story on fanfiction and I'm not so sure how good it will be because I kind of wrote it in a rush. If you don't review, that's okay. I would like to thank you just for stopping and taking the time to read this. But I would like some reviews :D Oh, and in my story Finn was kind of always a little in love with Rachel.

* * *

It's simple.

It's _really _simple.

But if it's so simple, then why the fuck can't they see it?

Sure, Santana's not the nicest person but that doesn't mean she is blind. You had to be fucking stupid not to see the way they look at each other. Which is why Finn doesn't see it.

She's definitely not the only who sees it, almost the entire glee club does. But the reason they don't say anything, is the same reason she doesn't. It's none of their damn business.

Kurt sees it. He sees the way that Puck leers after his best friend, when she's not looking. And he knows how Rachel feels about him, even if she doesn't admit it. He even knows that when Puck got together with Lauren, she cried herself to sleep. But why doesn't he say anything? It's none of his god damn business.

Blaine also sees it. It didn't even hit him at first, but when it did it was impossible to miss. The first time he noticed? He was walking down the hallway and he noticed Finn and Rachel making out near her locker. And you know what else he noticed? Puck standing at the end of the hallway, looking like someone just punched him in the gut. After that day it was impossible to miss. The leering looks, the second to long touches. But why doesn't he say anything? It's none of his business.

Tina sees it constantly. She notices the unrequited love that they both hold for each other. But why doesn't she say anything? She's just the quiet Asian girl and it's really none of her business.

Sam doesn't just notice it. He hears it too. He hears the way his best friend speaks about her. Puck never even says it. Sam can just tell. He can hear the love in his voice and see the look in his eye. He even thinks that Rachel might feel the same way. But why doesn't he say anything? He's been too busy trying to win back Mercedes affection and frankly? It's none of his business.

Mike knows too. He was actually one of the first ones to realize it. He realized it long before all of the Finchel drama, but why doesn't he say anything? It isn't his place or business.

For Artie it wasn't difficult to figure out. He got straight A's in all of his classes, so it wasn't hard to realize the obvious sexual tension between the school's resident badass and diva. Why doesn't he say anything? To be honest he has no fucking clue. Maybe it's because Finn was the only one who ever stood up for him and he felt like he had some sort of obligation to uphold. But if you asked him, he would say it was because it isn't any of his business.

Mercedes sees it too and if she was being honest she would tell you she was definitely on team Puckleberry. She's heard Rachel mumble his name in her sleep at many of their sleepovers. The way she tosses and turns and screams for him not to leave breaks Mercedes heart. Maybe, that's all Rachel is scared of, that he'll leave. She can see the pain in Puck's eyes as Rachel and Finn plan the wedding and talk about their lives together. So, if she was so pro Puckleberry, why doesn't she say anything? She's too focused on actually getting some solos and it honestly isn't her business.

The funniest thing is that even ditzy Brittany sees it. Actually she was the very first one to notice. She just doesn't understand why they weren't together. She had talked to Lord Tubbington about it multiple times but all he said was 'it would happen when the time was right'. So, Brittany left it alone because her cat always knew what he was talking about and everyone kept on telling her, that it isn't any of her business.

Rory sees it too. His very first day here, he had seen it. So, why doesn't he say anything? Well, at first it slipped his mind because he was trying to win over Brittany. Then it was because Finn was his only real friend. Then it was because he was trying to win over Sugar. But after that? He started to think that he had imagined the whole thing, and even if he hadn't, it still isn't any of his business.

Joe even sees it; he didn't really notice it right away either. He actually noticed it the day that the God Squad was hired to sing a song for Rachel. At first he had thought it was sweet that Finn had wanted them to sing a song for his fiancé, but when they were singing to her, he noticed that half the time she wasn't even looking at them. She was looking across the quad, at Noah Puckerman who was situated under a tree. So, why doesn't he say anything? He knows that if things are meant to be they will be, and it really isn't any of his business.

Sugar sees it too. Which really at this point isn't much of a surprise. Almost everyone except Finn, Rachel and Puck sees it. Sugar may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but in that way she's like Brittany. Sure she may not be as sweet or as ditzy. But, she also has a sixth sense. But why doesn't she say anything? She knows that it's not any of her business and that it's better to stay out of it.

But do you know what's really surprising? Quinn sees it. But do you know what's even more surprising? She's actually tried to do something about it. The real reason that she had always hated Rachel so much? It wasn't because she was more talented or because Finn liked her or even because Rachel would make it out of Lima. The real reason was because she had Noah Puckerman. Ever since she was a little girl Quinn had always had the biggest crush on the small mohawked kid. But she always knew that he would never feel the same way, because he liked Rachel. It was way before Lucy Caboosey or Babygate. It was when Quinn was just a little blonde haired girl, with a crush. So, she dealt with the rejection in the only way she knew how, food. She had stuffed her little mouth with take out and candy. She ate until she forgot who Noah Puckerman was. Her dad had become worried with her abnormal eating patterns so they moved away and she had transferred to Carmel High. And that was where she had become Lucy Caboosey. And for each taunt and insult she blamed Rachel Berry. Because if Rachel hadn't existed, Puck might've actually liked her and she wouldn't have found the need to stuff herself. So, when she moved back, she made it her personal mission to make Rachel's life a living hell.

And it had worked at first. She had slushied her, and called her names. But nothing could erase the way Puck always stared at her. It brought her a sick feeling of pleasure whenever she would see Puck slushy Rachel, even if she knew that it didn't make the feelings between the two go away. But when Quinn had found Finn, it was like a piece of herself was being restored. She no longer found it necessary to chase after Puck or even blame Rachel for her weight issues. But no matter what she did, she could still not forgive Rachel for taking Puck away from her. So, when she noticed that Finn had a crush on Rachel, and Rachel sort of liked Finn, she was hurt. Rachel always got everything that Quinn had ever wanted. So, she did what she knew would hurt Rachel the most. She slept with Noah Puckerman. It wasn't hard to convince him considering he was the man whore of the school, but the entire time she felt nothing. She felt no sparks and no butterflies like she had always felt with Finn. She felt nothing. She had even felt relieved when she kept hearing Puck mutter 'Rachel' under his breath. But she fell pregnant and she ruined any chances of a Puckleberry or Fuinn reunion.

But after her and Rachel became friends, she made it her personal mission to get Rachel and Puck together. Not because Quinn wanted Finn. Or as a way to get what she really wanted. But because she knew that they both loved each other and nothing could ever change that. She started dropping settle hints around both of them about the other's feelings. She started working on getting Finn to break up with Rachel. She tried to stop all Finchel duets. She even almost succeeded when the news about Finn and Santana broke out. She found a way to steal Finn away and force Rachel into the arms of Puck. But apparently somehow that plan backfired and now Finn and Rachel were engaged. And why doesn't she say anything? Well, she's tried but they're both too stupid to listen.

But Santana can't really blame anyone for not saying anything because she hasn't either. But even though she hasn't said anything, doesn't mean she hasn't done anything.

* * *

The first time she had saw them was at Temple. She was five years old and it was a week before she started Kindergarten. Her long black hair flowed down her back in natural waves, with a black bandana pinning back the horrendous bangs that her mother decided would look _adorable. _She's standing there leaning against a wall in her denim shorts and her black tank top that had a skull on the front, looking pissed off. She was not happy. She did not want to be at Temple at 8 in the morning when she could be lounging around watching Tom and Jerry. But she's reminded why she's here when a swish of blonde hair runs to her. Her best friend, Brittany.

Her and Brittany had apparently known each other since they were babies. Their mothers were best friends, and had made a plan to get pregnant at the same time.

The friendship between Mrs. Lopez and Mrs. Pierce was very unexpected just like the friendship between Satana and Brittany. Mrs. Lopez was very persistent, hardworking and was known for telling it as it is. Mrs. Pierce was known for her sweetness, lovability and cluelessness. When they were put together they evened out each other. Maria helped Tiffany with standing up for her and making sure she didn't get taken advantage of. Tiffany helped Maria with her trust issues and the walls that she had built up.

The little blonde girl stood in front of Santana in a pretty pink dress fiddling with one of her piggy tails.

"Hey, Sanny!" She squealed, bouncing up and down. Santana couldn't help but smile no matter how mad she was about the time.

"Hey Britt Britt, why are you so excited?" Santana asked while pushing a straw into her apple juice.

Brittany rolled her eyes at her best friend and clapped her two little hands together. "Puckleberry!"

Santana choked on her juice and the yellow juice ended up spilling everywhere.

"Oh, cool! How do you do that spit thingy? I tried once to do it once but Lord Tubbington told me I was doing it wrong,"

"What the hell is—"

"Swear!" Brittany cut her off.

"What the _gee whizz_ is a Puckleberry?" Santana corrected herself, still trying to wipe the apple juice from her shorts.

Brittany giggled at the question. "That's a Puckleberry,"

Santana looked over to where Brittany was pointing, and noticed two small children sitting under the tree.

Santana may have still been a cold hard bitch even at the age of five, but even she couldn't deny how cute the sight before her was.

A pretty small brunette (with an abnormally large nose, but she decided not to mention that) was sitting under the tree crying. Big fat tears were rolling down her cheeks and she was sobbing excessively. Santana squinted and noticed that the little girl had a large scrape on her right knee. But what was really cute was the little boy next to her. The look on his face was panicked like he had no idea what to do. She could barely hear him talking about some sort of board. He was talking about something called Boardway? Whatever that was. The little girl stopped crying and her face lit up as she began to talk animatedly about whatever Boardway was. The little boy smiled wholeheartedly and began to nod along to whatever the little girl was saying.

Santana smiled at the cute scene before remembering that she was a badass. Her smile was replaced with a frown and she scoffed before turning to Brittany.

"It's clear, he just wants under that dress of hers," Brittany rolled her eyes and smiled knowingly at Santana.

"That's Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman. I think they're soul mates," Brittany whispered in Santana's ear causing shivers to roll down Santana spine. She brushed the feeling off, and linked her pinky with Brittany's ignoring what her best friend had said.

Because she knew she was right. Those two were soul mates.

* * *

That was the day Brittany wanted to see what being Jewish was like, and had drug Santana off to temple with her. That was the day that Santana had first seen Puck and Rachel, and her first look at true love. If you asked Santana right now, how that day changed things, she could go on for hours. But if you asked her to keep it short, she would smile and say 'that was the day I made it my job to get them together'.

* * *

The next time she saw 'Puckleberry' was a week after Temple, on the first day of Kindergarten. She sat in one of the little red plastic chairs, colouring a picture of her and Brittany linking pinkies, when the teacher clapped her hands twice.

This was the signal for everyone to quiet down and listen to her so she wouldn't have to use her voice constantly. Santana dropped her red crayon, and looked up at her teacher who stood at the front of the room next to the small girl she had seen at temple. What was her name again? Raina? Rachina? Machel? Screw it, it's not like it really mattered anyways.

"Okay, class quiet down," Ms. Hendrix said, trying to catch of many of the students who were still chattering loudly with their friends. She was a fairly quiet teacher who couldn't always handle a bunch of rowdy five year olds. "Class please quiet down!" She tried again, failing miserably looking apologetically at the small girl beside her.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" A loud voice boomed from behind of her. Santana looked behind her to see Puck sitting there, looking pretty pissed off.

"Ultra-swear," Santana heard Brittany mutter from where she was sitting with her Barbie.

"Noah Puckerman! Do not use that sort of language!" Surprisingly it was not Ms. Hendrix who said it but instead the small brunette who had her hands on her hips and one eyebrow raised.

"Sorry Rach," He apologized.

"Class this is Rachel Berry. She just—"

"Rachel!" Santana yelled snapping her fingers as she remembered what the girl's name was. Mrs. Hendrix glared at Santana for interrupting.

"Like I was saying this is Rachel, and she just moved here three weeks ago, and she doesn't know anyone here. Can I get a volunteer to show her around?" Mrs. Hendrix asked the class. Almost immediately a small hand shot up at the back of the room.

Even without looking Santana knew who it was, but she also knew that letting him show Rachel around would help build their friendship and not their relationship. And she swears if she hears about another friendship in which they both want more but are too scared, she is going to kill herself. So, when she sees Mrs. Hendrix hesitate, her little hand shoots up as well.

A relieved expression crosses the teacher's face and she turns to Rachel. "See that little girl over there? That's Santana Lopez and she will be showing you around."

Rachel nods and makes her way over to Santana looking slightly disappointed.

A smirk crosses over Santana's lips as she hears several groans.

She hears Puck groan as he knows that he lost time with Rachel.

She hears Brittany groan because Puckleberry is now her favourite thing _ever._

She even hears Finn Hudson groan because she knows that he has this thing for Rachel now.

But she smiles because these people really don't know what Santana Lopez can do. What Santana Lopez is capable of. So, for the rest of first period she shares her crayons with Rachel, plotting a way to bring Puck and Rachel closer together.

At recess Santana forms a plan.

In period 3 Santana finalizes that plan.

And at Lunch when she's about to put her plan into action, Brittany approaches her.

"Sanny, please don't split up Puckleberry! Please, I'll do anything. I'll give you my new prom Barbie, I'll pick you first for dodgeball, I'll even let you babysit Lord Tubbington! Please just don't split them up!" Brittany cried, tears rolling down her little cheeks. Santana's heart broke at the sight of her best friend crying, and she knew that she had to do her plan now. She leaned over towards Brittany and placed a large sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Don't worry Britt-Britt I'm just speeding up the process,"

So, Santana left her crying best friend behind and started to walk towards Rachel. With each step she made she felt another person watching her. And by the time that she reached Rachel every single eye was on her.

Rachel sat in her red plastic chair drinking a grape slushy, when she heard footsteps ahead of her. When she looked up she was met with the sight of her new friend, Santana.

"Hey Santana!" She smiled.

"Hey hobbit," She mocked, hearing some other kids snicker in the background.

"My name is Rachel," Rachel said her eyes already starting to well with tears. Santana almost lost her composure right then and there but she reminded herself that this was for Puckleberry. No matter how much it would hurt to lose Rachel as a friend, this was the only way she could get them together.

Santana laughed cruelly, looking at Rachel like she was scum on the bottom of her shoe. She caught a glimpse of Brittany in the corner of her eye standing beside Puck. Brittany looked confused and hurt, while Puck just looked angry. She heard a strangled sob escape Rachel's mouth and she looked down to realize the little girl was a second away from bursting into tears.

It was clear now that she had a choice. She could continue with her plan and ruin any chances of a friendship with Rachel or she could stop and find another way to get Puckleberry together.

And in a split second she made that decision.

She took the slushy out of Rachel's hand and dumped on her.

* * *

Santana still regrets dumping that slushy on her because she now realizes that there were so many other ways she could've been friends with Rachel _and _got them together. Nonetheless the plan worked like she had hoped, _mostly._

* * *

"It's weird. I think the slushy made you even uglier. I didn't know that was even possible," She hissed staring Rachel who was now dripping with the sticky substance.

"Shut up!" Puck yelled from where he was beside Brittany. And in seconds he was next to Rachel trying to help her wipe the slushy from her eyes. She was downright sobbing now, and Puck just looked like he didn't know what to do. So, she decided to give him the push he needed.

"God, my crap is prettier than you," She hissed, looking at Rachel with a look that could kill. She just hoped that Puck would get the hint, and man up.

"Santana just because you are a mean bitch that nobody likes, doesn't mean you have to take it out on Rachel," Puck scowled at her, pressing Rachel closer into his side. He doesn't know why, but it just feels like she should be there. He pressed a kiss to her hair and mumbled. "You're beautiful,"

He wrapped a protective arm around Rachel's body and quietly ushered her out of the room. As soon as they left Santana knew she was definitely in trouble.

Brittany came first yelling at her, while tears once again leaked from the small girl's eyes, asking her how she could be so rude and cruel to Rachel when all she had been was nice. Santana felt a pang in her chest, knowing her best friend was mad at her.

Next came Finn Hudson, shaking his head and telling her what she had done was _so _not cool.

Then was Lucy Fabray who smiled and boasted to Santana about how annoying Rachel was and how she probably deserved it.

She was even approached by a small boy in a Marc Jacobs jacket. She thinks his name is Wurt. He tells her that he loves her shirt but informs her that what she just did was a terrible thing. She can't help but smile at him because of the octave of his voice and just his personality.

Finally Ms. Hendrix comes and takes her too the principal's office. But as she leaves she hears Dave Karofsky talking about how he's totally going to tell his brother about the whole slushy thing.

Santana just scoffs and brushes it off, because it's not like people are going to start throwing slushies now.

* * *

The next time she tries to do something is first grade. Puck and Rachel are still best friends, but she can tell that they both still want more.

She's started hanging around with this girl named Lucy more, and for some reason, Santana finds herself becoming more conniving than before. She didn't even think that was possible.

Lucy is short and blonde, but Santana can tell that she's having some major weight issues. She's still skinny now, but she's started bringing a bag of takeout for Lunch every day. She doesn't think it will be long before the girl begins to gain some weight.

All Lucy wants to talk about is how cute Puck is or how horrible Rachel is, and quite honestly? Santana's getting sick and tired of it. But she's really the only one either than Brittany who's willing to hang out with her, so she ignores it.

But then she's sitting on the swing, talking with Lucy about some new movie, when she notices Rachel sitting in the sand reading a book. Puck isn't far away and Santana decides once again that it's her job to finally get those two together.

So, she slips Dan Tyrell a twenty, and watches as he picks up Rachel's book and holds it over her head mocking her.

She watches Puck realize what is happening and sees him rush over and to Rachel's aid. He kicks Dan in the shin causing the larger boy to hunch over and Puck steals the book back handing it to Rachel.

She smiles at him before going into a long speech about how she isn't a damsel in distress and was handling the situation just fine until he got there. Puck nods along, and she knows that he doesn't have the slightest clue about half the stuff she's saying. But he just throws in a small agreement here or there and before she knows it they are playing a game of tag.

* * *

In second grade, she gives it another try.

She figures it's been a while since she last gave it a go, and the cuteness of the two makes her want to die.

It's definitely not her best plan, but really at this point she is tired. Her and Brittany just had another fight, she had said Lord Tubbington couldn't really talk, and had upset the other girl. Her friend Lucy had just moved away and if she was being honest, she felt really lonely.

So, she uses the fact that her cruelness to her advantage.

They're at some type of Farmhouse factory or whatever and she has this whole little evil plan formed in her mind. All she really needs now is a pawn.

She selects Finn Hudson because he's clueless and he's gullible and he had this like huge crush on her.

It doesn't take long for her to convince him that cow manure is extremely healthy for skin, and for pores. She tells him that Rachel has been trying to find a solution to her dry skin for a while now, and that if he surprised her with a solution, she would probably reward him. The look on his face makes her want to laugh.

When their small class eventually makes their way over to the cows, she has to hold back her laughter when Finn eagerly pushes Rachel face first into the manure.

She watches as some girl named Tina helps Rachel out, and as Puck rips Finn a new one. Rachel and Puck don't even see each other until the next day.

The plan may not have been the best, but at least she got a good laugh from it.

* * *

She tries again in third grade.

It's not a well thought out plan, it's really just a spur of the moment sort of thing, and she was pretty sure it wasn't going to work from the beginning.

Everyone was invited to Jenny Hansen's birthday party, and to put it mildly it was pretty lame. But again Santana gets a brilliant idea. Jenny tells everyone right away not to use the bathroom upstairs because the doorknob is broken, and Santana knows exactly what to do.

She tells Rachel and Puck to come quickly to the bathroom because she had just found a mouse on the ground, and surprisingly enough they both wanted to see it.

So, when they both walk in, she walks out, closing the door behind her. She hears them banging the door after her, but she just ignores them and turns up the music.

Two hours later, Mrs. and Mr. Hansen come home and everybody has to leave.

Santana decides that she can't leave them locked in the bathroom all night, so she decides to use her knowledge of opening broken doors to her advantage. But when she opens the door, she doesn't see them kissing or hugging or even cuddling. They were just sitting there playing a game of go fish.

* * *

To be completely honest grade 4 doesn't even deserve recognition. She can't go and tell you that she went and did another big and amazing thing that brought them closer together. She really didn't say anything. That was the year that Santana had discovered a new TV show called _the Valley._

She spent most of her free time watching it with Brittany, or talking about what she thought would happen between Jordan and Tyler, her two favourite characters.

Jordan was the girl with dreams bigger than life, and motivation that could get her anywhere. She never let people's words get to her because she knew that she was going to be a star, with or without friends. She had the voice of an angel, and was so passionate about what she loved, many considered her to be crazy or intense.

Then there was Tyler. Tyler was the boy that everybody was afraid of, the boy would didn't always have a clear vision of his future and the boy who never believed that he would be able to love. He was once the man whore of the school, and had such a damaged childhood that he believed he was worthless.

Their romance was inspiring and encouraged people that opposites did attract.

So, she was so caught up in _Jyler _that all she did for Puckleberry was drop settle hints about the other's feelings.

* * *

In grade 5, Santana knows for a fact that she fucked things up. Puckleberry was going good, and they were still friends but were closer than before, when she got a stupid idea.

She was home one day, working on Math homework when she heard her sister complaining on the phone to her best friend Michelle about her new boyfriend. He would always check out other girls around her, he was always busy and he even flirted with their waitress the other day. Jenny Lopez sounded so mad and furious and…jealous.

People always say that jealousy is a powerful emotion that is hard to control. That it causes people to sometimes admit the truth to themselves before they are ready.

Her sister is constantly jealous of her friends, and now her new boyfriend.

Her mother is jealous of a new temp at her dad's office and even a new doctor at the hospital.

Her father is jealous of, well nothing. But he's very self-assured.

She even gets jealous when she sees Brittany talking to other guys or when she's swimming and she sees other girls' bathing suits. So, she can use jealousy to her advantage.

But she doesn't cuddle up to Puck, or get a guy to flirt with Rachel or get a girl to chat Puck up. No, she does something much worse. She spreads a rumour.

It was supposed to be a small innocent rumour but it ended up escalating. All she did was tell Amelia Lawson that Puck had made out with a freshman. She thought it would make Rachel jealous and get her to admit her feelings for him, or even make Puck see that the only girl he wanted was her.

But the rumour morphed. With each person that knew, it escalated a bit farther. At first it changed from making out to French kissing and from a freshman to a Sophomore. Then it changed from French kissing to second base and from a Sophomore to a Junior. After a while it changed from second base to third and from a Junior to a Senior. And at the very end it was that Puck had went all the way with a college girl.

Now that she really thinks about it, it didn't even make fucking sense. She's pretty damn sure that Puck may not be able to _do it_ just yet. Plus she's fucking sure that shits illegal.

But it was her own fault, she had started it and she had damaged Puckleberry. It's not even that Rachel believed the rumours because she didn't. It was that everyone else did. Puck suddenly became super popular, and the Mohawk on his head that used to be stupid was suddenly cool. The one rumour kind of just changed Puck. He slowly became a different person who picked on others and made them cry. Santana knows it's because he got a taste of what popular was like, and it was too good to let go of.

It was all her fault.

* * *

In sixth grade, she does it through a game.

She knows that Rachel and Puck aren't as close as they used to be and she knows that it's her fault. She also knows that she needs to fix it. Her last plan backfired epically, and now she needed a full proof plan to put her back on track.

She decides that the perfect time to fix everything was at Quinn Fabray's party. She knows that Puck is going to be there with Finn, and she also has it on good authority that Kurt is dragging along Rachel.

From the moment she enters the room she nearly suffocates. Not only because of the obvious sexual tension between Rachel and Puck but because with Quinn's ego there isn't much room to breathe.

The party is in full swing, when she Brittany tells her something is wrong. At first she is confused but she knows not to argue with Brittany because she had this sort of sixth sense. That's when she notices Puck talking to a Cheerio over by the staircase. Even from the distance she can see that she is one of the few that is actually drunk, and even though she knows that Puck is indeed still a virgin, it doesn't mean that he won't still make out with her.

So, she organizes a game of Never have I ever at the Kitchen table. The rules are quite simple. They go around in a circle and someone says something that they've never done, if you have done it, you take a drink of your pop.

It starts of lame, people saying stuff like "Never have I ever had a cat," or "Never have I ever been to Disney Land," But eventually people say stuff that amuses her.

"Never have I ever went skinny dipping,"

"Never have I ever stolen my parents' car,"

"Never have I ever went to second base,"

"Never have I ever been in love with someone at this table," She smirked when it was her turn, watching in anticipation as about four strangers drank from their cups. She heard things like, "Do you love me?" or "I love you too!" but she kept her eyes trained on two certain people and chuckled when she saw Puck making the first move. He kept his eyes glued to Rachel as he quickly took a drink of his pop not noticing when a few seconds later Rachel did the exact same thing.

Well, that worked so freaking well.

* * *

Seventh grade was probably one of her highest points. It was long before Babygate and when for a split second Puck thought he may have loved Quinn. It was before Rachel thought that Puck would never love her back, so she moved on to Finn. It was when there was nothing but their own stupidity holding them back.

At this point Santana was getting fed up. She had been working at getting them together for more than seven years, and they still weren't together. It's not like she could just walk up to Rachel and be like "You love Puck and he loves you, so just get the fuck together already!" because she would probably create an even bigger mess. They have to figure it out for themselves, because it isn't her place to tell them. But that doesn't mean she can't give them a small push.

The school was holding a fundraiser to help raise money for a wheelchair ramp at their school. But she really didn't give a shit about whether or not handicap able kids could get from place to place. It's not that she wasn't pro wheelchair it's just that it didn't really interest her. That is, until she heard about the kissing booth.

Apparently every fundraiser that the school held, they would incorporate a kissing booth. She didn't hesitate to sign up. Only, she didn't sign up her name, she signed up Rachel's.

The greatest thing is, there was no way that Rachel could know that it was her that signed her up, and Rachel being the goody two shoes she was, wouldn't pass up an opportunity to help disabled students. At least that's what she thought.

The next day at school Santana found out that she had been right because she saw a kissing booth placed in front of a row of lockers at Lunch.

For the total of two days that the kissing booth was up, Rachel had got quite a few kisses. She had made over $500 combined with the other five girls. Santana had to contain her excitement when on the very last day a sheepish looking Puck walked up holding out a one dollar bill.

"Heard you were doing a kissing booth, thought I would support you," He smiled, not noticing the way that Rachel's face lit up when he stepped in front of her.

"Of course. Thank you very much Noah," She grinned while tucking the one dollar bill safely in the jar. She tucked a piece of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear, as Puck leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was so slow and sensual, and she knows that their feelings for each other are much more than just puppy love.

She wants to scream and punch a wall when afterwards nothing's changed.

It seems that all of her plans are failing nowadays.

* * *

It's grade 8 when she decides to use their sexual tension to her advantage. Rachel and Puck have been growing apart and it seems as if her plans are only making it worse.

The rumour she spread in Grade 5 is still going around and suddenly Seniors are into him because they think he has 'experience'. And while Puck has this reputation as a god, Rachel has the complete opposite. They call her crazy and super intense because they don't realize what they're seeing is just passion. But nonetheless Puck's started to hang around less with her because it would damage his reputation.

Never have I ever in sixth grade did absolutely nothing. When Puck drank Rachel wasn't looking and when Rachel drank Puck wasn't looking. Plus they are so caught up in the belief that the other doesn't feel the same way, it probably wouldn't have made a difference.

The incident at the kissing booth in grade 7 makes her want to bang her head against the wall. She was so fucking close. They kissed and Santana could feel the sparks from where she was standing. She could feel the passion and love radiating off of them and it literally warmed her heart. But afterwards they were both too stubborn to admit the kiss meant something.

So, here she was sitting in the warm water of the indoor swimming pool trying to think of a plan before she misses her chance.

It's not until there is only five minutes left of swimming that she actually forms a plan. She gets out of the pool and gets changed with everybody else.

She does her hair in a neat ponytail, and she pulls on her black skinny jeans, red halter top and black converse. She watches as one by one everyone files out of the changing room, when she finally sees her target. Rachel.

She's standing in front of a large mirror wearing a white sundress, brushing out the knots in her chocolate brown hair. Everyone else has either left or is leaving, including Rachel when….she accidentally spills her cherry slushy all over Rachel.

Santana jumps straight into the 'oh I'm so sorry' role and pretends like it's a total accident. And even though she's been nothing but a bitch to Rachel the girl buys it. Santana nods, and tells her to go get in the shower while she tells the teacher about what's happening and finds a change of clothes. And she does exactly that…mostly.

She goes out to the front of the pool and tells Mrs. Gregory that she had accidentally spilled her slushy all over Rachel and that she was having a shower. Santana also tells her that her friend Puck wanted to stay behind and help and when they were done her mom would give them a ride back to the school.

She smirks when the teacher initially hesitates but eventually agrees because they are on a tight schedule. Her plan is on track.

First she walks into the girls changing room and grabs Rachel's now ruined dress and shoves it in the garbage can along with Rachel's towel.

Second, she goes and finds Puck who is about to leave the boys changing room and tells him to hang back because Rachel wants to see him.

Third, she watches as Rachel walks out of the shower butt naked, not one thing covering her. She wants to laugh at their reactions.

Rachel is the first to react. She screams, and jumps a foot in the air and desperately looks around for a towel or anything to cover her.

Puck reacts next. He doesn't smirk and feel her up with his eyes. No, he does something more _unexpected._ He blushes and tries to look anywhere but at her.

When Rachel eventually finds some clothes and they all sit in her mother's car driving back to school, she can feel them both glaring at her.

But, what can she say? She's their number one fan.

* * *

If she was being completely honest, Freshman year just pissed her right off. It's when everything that she was trying to do, went to hell.

After the whole pool incident Puck and Rachel started to hang out with each other more. They had finally begun to go back to the way they were until…they started high school.

High school fucked everything right up. Like really? As soon as everyone got to high school they became bigger assholes and bitches than before. Herself included.

She watched as Puck cut himself off from Rachel and started to toss slushies in her face. Maybe that was the reason that Rachel found it necessary to go and find Finn. Maybe it was because she thought for sure now that Puck didn't feel the same way.

Santana however believes differently. It's not like she's a fucking shrink or anything, but this shit is kinda obvious.

He threw slushies in her face because he couldn't handle the fact that he loved her and she didn't love him back (which is totally not true).

He started to ignore Rachel, and he got more guy friends (probably because he knew he wouldn't fall in love with them). He joined football, and all the other crappy sports, and his popularity status rocketed.

Santana watched as Puck ruined any chances he had with Rachel.

She watched as he tossed slushies in her face every day.

She watched as he began to throw some of her best friends in dumpsters.

She even watched as he not only hooked up with random cheerios but cougars too.

But she didn't lose faith. Why? It was also very simple, she could still see the longing glances, the lingering touches, how Puck would beat the shit out of Jacob Ben Israel anytime he would so much as look at Rachel, how Rachel mouth would say she liked Finn but her eyes gave her away.

So, Santana did the only thing she knew might keep Puck away from the Cheerios and the cougars.

She became his fuck buddy.

* * *

Oh, Sophomore year. What a fucking mess it was.

She can't even tell you what the hell she was thinking. Her mind was always on Puckleberry but it wasn't always on being kind to both sides of it.

She insulted Rachel constantly, throwing slushies at her, making rude comments on her MySpace videos, just being a plain bitch. Half of the reason was because she wanted Puck to come and be her knight and shining armor again but the other part? It was just because she was a bitch.

She auditions for Glee club for about three reasons. First because Quinn wanted to, and because whatever Quinn says goes. Second, Brittany wanted to and Santana didn't have the heart to say no. And third, because of Puckleberry. Wasn't Puckleberry her reason for doing anything nowadays? She needed to force Finn away from Rachel and push her into the arms of Puck. It really creeped her out, how Rachel thought she sort of like Finn.

When Puck sang Sweet Caroline to Rachel she had never been so fucking happy. He had finally grown a pair and admitted his feelings for Rachel…at least that's what she thought. The whole thing went to hell within in a week because of miscommunication.

Puck thought Rachel was in love with Finn and Rachel thought Puck was in love with Quinn.

They were both so stupid.

* * *

She realizes that Finn is a major roadblock in Puckleberry getting together, so she decides to steal him away from Rachel.

She finds the perfect opportunity right after Fuinn break up and Finchel gets together. Finn is like all freaked out and shit because Rachel is there supporting him at his basketball games and planning their dates, that she knows that if she doesn't do it now she might lose her chance. Plus not two seconds after she's decided, Sue is telling them to seduce Finn. Which she finds is pretty perfect timing.

It's pretty fucking easy, because as soon as she talks to Finn with Brittany, he goes off and tells Rachel that he needs to find his 'inner rock star'.

Their date is fucking crappy, and she knows that he's about to go off and run back to Rachel but she also knows that Rachel won't be waiting with open arms.

She assumes that at this point Rachel is in the arms of Puck crying her little eyes out and he is comforting her. She expects him to tell her that he loves her and that Finn doesn't deserve her. She expects her to tell him the same thing and that why it hurt so much to be rejected was because she used Finn to forget her feelings for him. She expects them to kiss and become boyfriend and girlfriend.

And she was right. She was in the arms of someone. But it wasn't Puck.

It was Jesse.

Fuck her life.

* * *

Surprisingly the next time Santana does something big, is still in Sophomore year. Since she labeled him her fuck buddy, she's made it her job to chase away any other girl away from 'her' man.

When Puck babysits with Quinn she makes sure to sext him, and tell Quinn the next day.

When a random cheerio hangs off of him at a party, she makes sure to tell her off and drag him upstairs.

She keeps him all to herself because she knows that he'll never love her and she'll never love him, the perfect combination.

But when he all of a sudden starts serenading Mercedes, she knows she has to do something. Mercedes is all sweet and shit and she knows that next to Quinn she is the biggest threat of ending Puckleberry.

So, she sings a duet with Mercedes deciding to let everyone know that Puck is hers.

Except that's not what she wants.

She wants him to be Rachel's.

* * *

She won't even go on to talk about Run Joey Run because it's just a waste of her time and energy.

* * *

Honestly ever since Freshman year, all of her plans have either fucked Puckleberry up further or done absolutely nothing and she is getting sick of it.

She starts to think that maybe she should just stop.

It was none of her fucking business and her life was too revolved around them. It's not like she didn't do other things, but clearly if her attempts weren't working now, it wouldn't change anytime soon.

It's a Tuesday afternoon when she's finally decided that she's done. She's done trying to get them together, if they can't see how the other feels, that whoop de doo doo. It's their own fault.

Her resolve crumbles the next day. She's sitting in Spanish class doodling on her book bag, when she sees Rachel walk in covered in Cherry slushy.

Santana can tell that Rachel hadn't had a change of clothes that day, her eyes are bloodshot, indicating that she had been crying right before she came.

At Rachel's arrival she felt someone shift to the right of her and turned to see Puck sitting there. The look on his face was mixed with concern and anger.

And before she knew it, he had stood up and stormed out of the room without another word.

She heard an hour later, that Puck gave Azimio a broken nose.

Screw it, she's not done.

* * *

It's Junior year when she tells Rachel about her and Finn.

She knows that Finn lied to Rachel about it, and she also knows that it needs to come out. Finn had been taking advantage of Rachel for far too long and didn't treat her the way she deserved.

So, she tells Rachel and she isn't happy.

She almost immediately runs to Puck for revenge and maybe for a different reason too.

Well, look at that. One of her plans actually worked.

* * *

Santana's pissed when Puck asks out Lauren.

She's pissed when Rachel pines after Finn.

She's pissed when she realizes that she might like Brittany as more than a friend.

She's pissed when they confess their feelings and she chooses Artie.

So, she does what she does best (aside from sex), she fights.

She fights Lauren but ends up getting her ass handed to her, and ends up getting Puck a date with Lauren.

In the end all she is left with a broken nose, a sprained wrist, a broken heart and a broken dream.

* * *

Junior year was the only year in High school that actually showed promise of them getting together.

Rachel had found out that Finn had slept with her.

She ran into Puck's arms for comfort.

They made out.

They almost slept together.

Finn got together with Quinn.

He tells her that she's beautiful and that he loves her nose.

She tries to stop all Finchel duets.

Puckleberry does a duet.

Puck even writes her the song _Pretending._

But he gives the song to Finn, and plans Finn's and Rachel's date. He once again screws up the chance of them getting together, and Santana is _so _pissed already that it does not help, that they lost nationals because Finn kissed Rachel. So, she screams at them at Spanish.

For losing nationals.

For letting their team down.

But most of all for ruining Puckleberry.

* * *

Senior year makes her want to punch herself in the face until she's unconscious. There is so much shit going on and no matter how hard she tries she can't stop it.

Rachel asks the glee girls about having sex with Finn, which causes her mouth to drop so fast, she swears she caught flies. She tells Rachel that she shouldn't do it, and she even criticizes how Finn is in bed. But Rachel does it anyways.

She watches as Rachel sings _Without You_ to Finn, which Santana finds fucking ironic because she knows for a fact that Finn is only holding her back. Except for she notices that Rachel is barely even looking at Finn, she's watching the back wall, where Puck was standing.

Then there is the proposal. Finn proposes to Rachel and she actually says yes. She sees how upset Puck is and she even tries to comfort him, but all he does is brush her off and walk right out the front doors. She acts like she's fine with it around Rachel but only because they're finally friends and she doesn't want to fuck that up.

But when she walks into glee club on Friday, her mood changes.

"Haha! I'm winning!"

"Shut it Puckerman! It's only because your thumb is gigantic,"

Right in the corner of the room near the Piano is Puck and Rachel engaged in a very intense thumb war. Rachel was biting her bottom lip as she waited for Puck to make his next move, while Puck had his eyes narrowed looking at her thumb waiting for her next move.

In the end, Puck ended up winning. But he kissed the top of Rachel's head and told her to keep practicing before challenging the master.

Santana felt a small smile tug at her lips.

* * *

So, no Santana had not said anything. But she had tried to _do _something for the past 13 years. It's not her fault that her plans suck. Maybe, just maybe, Puck and Rachel aren't meant to be. Maybe, Finn and Rachel are meant to move to New York and have loud mouth dopey children. Maybe, Puck is meant to marry Quinn, reunite with Beth and have their own little family. Maybe, Puck and Rachel aren't soulmates.

* * *

"For fuck sakes Rachel! Get in the god damn dress!" Santana screams. They were going to be late, and she will be damned if she has to listen to Lady Hummel scream at her about losing the time slot.

"I CAN'T!" She screams right back, as she paces back and forth nervously. "I promised Quinn that she would see me in my dress before Finn did. That was her one condition. She would support this marriage, if she could be the one to zip this dress up,"

"There will be no marriage, if you don't get into that dress right now," She says, shoving the white material into Rachel's hands.

"I can't," Rachel whispers, her gaze dropping to the floor. Suddenly deciding that the black white tile was suddenly a lot more interesting. Santana was getting very irritated. Rachel had spent the last few months convincing everybody that they were old enough to get married, and now she suddenly wouldn't put her dress on. Something didn't add up. She opens her mouth to yell at Rachel and tell her to put the fucking dress on _now _when she pauses.

"Rachel, do you want to get married?" She asks.

"I don't know," She whispers so lowly that Santana can't hear what she just said. So she just assumes it's a yes and carries on.

* * *

Five minutes later, Rachel has decided that she is going to get married, that she _wants _to. She puts the dress on and Santana does the honours of zipping it up. They walk out of the room side by side, and she sees Finn look at Rachel with nothing but love in his eyes.

Sam informs them that they will have to wait about another 30 minutes because the Rabbi had a small family emergency and would be back soon. She nods and goes to sit down next to Rachel when she realizes the absence of her girlfriend. She turns to Mercedes, who tells her that she started to cry and ran out of the room. They all figured she just needed some room

She practically sprints outside, and when she sees her blonde girlfriend crying her eyes out, her heart breaks.

"Baby what's wrong?" She asks, sitting down next to her while gently rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Sanny? Puckleberry isn't going to happen is it?" Brittany asks looking up at Santana with bloodshot eyes. Santana shakes her head before replying.

"I don't think so," She replies before leading her girlfriend back inside.

* * *

When they get back inside, Santana whispers sweet nothings in Brittany's ear before going off and sitting beside Rachel. About 10 minutes later the Rabbi comes back, and asks them if they're ready to proceed. Everyone sighs in relief, until Rachel shakes her head.

"Quinn isn't here yet," She says, insisting that they wait until she's there.

"I'm sorry but if we don't proceed soon, you will lose your slot," The Rabbi explains, but Rachel still looks unsure and that's when it hits her.

Rachel wasn't getting cold feet like most brides on their wedding day. She genuinely didn't want to get married. Then suddenly every single thing clicks. All thirteen years go and form a giant puzzle which leads to this very moment.

She looks over at Finn and sees that he is ready to go.

She looks over at Rachel who seems to hesitate before agreeing.

She looks over at Kurt who just avoids her gaze.

She looks over at Blaine who just grips Kurt's hand tighter.

She looks over at Tina who just stays quiet.

She looks over at Mike who does the exact same thing.

She looks over at Sam who keeps his big lips closed.

She looks over at Artie who just keeps looking at Finn.

She looks over at Mercedes who just looks at the ground.

She looks over at Brittany who looks like she's about to cry.

She looks over at Rory who just closes his eyes.

Joes not there but she knows that if he was, he would've just looked the other way.

She looks over at Sugar who just twirls her hair around her finger.

Finally she looks over at Puck, who is clenching his fish so tight, that his knuckles are turning white. She knows that he won't say anything, because no matter how much he loves Rachel, he thinks that she's better off with Finn.

She knows Rachel won't say anything because she thinks that he doesn't feel the same way about her, and that Finn is her future. She's also now damn sure that none of the glee club will say anything because for once they've decided to actually mind their own fucking business.

She watches as Finn grabs Rachel's hand and they start to follow the Rabbi. And she knows that no matter what she's done, she now has to say something. Because even if it's not her business it does affect her best friend.

So she steps in front of them, opens her mouth and says the one thing they were all too scared to say. "You can't get married,"

The room goes quiet and all eyes are glued on her.

But then Rachel's phone starts to ring.

* * *

Author's note: There it is. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you didn't that's okay. The ending is a little bittersweet but I like it because it gives you the option to add your own ending to it. I apologize for any grammar or punctuation mistakes and I also apologize if I switched back and forth between past tenses and present tenses. People tell me that I have the tendency to do that, and if I did I apologize. The ending was kind of rushed because I just wanted to get this idea out of my system and now that it is I feel so much better. Also I have four last things to say:

**First off, again I'm sorry if any of you found that how Santana and Puck were acting was offensive because they were only five. But I wanted to write it like that to show how a lot of our youth nowadays aren't so innocent and that they know a lot more than we think. So, I apologize.**

**Second, I realize that the ending may be a little confusing. So let me explain, the phone ringing, is to indicate that Quinn is in the hospital. It's indicating that because she got hit by the car, the wedding was stopped. I initially wrote it this way, to let you decide how you wanted this end. If you wanted them to get together or stay apart.**

**Third, I may extend it. For now, it's just a simple one-shot but if enough people ask me to extend it, I will because I understand that how I left it now might make it seem a little incomplete. If you want me to extend this story just let me know, and I'll post my ending (that's already written) up. :)**

**Fourth, thank you for reading my story, and if you have any criticism on how I could improve please tell me. And like I said before I don't need reviews but they would be pretty awesome XD**


End file.
